Daylight Drabbles
by Niixx
Summary: Companion collection to Midnight Musings, only with InuYasha characters instead of Shugo Chara. Chapter 2: Kagome just seems to be chased by all the bad guys.
1. Inside His Mind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha.

**Title:** Inside His Mind  
**Summary:** Have you ever wondered what could possibly be on InuYasha's mind when he stares off into space?  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Shippo, InuYasha/Kagome  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Warnings:** Major innuendo, cussing.  
**Inspiration:** none.

---------------

Have you ever wondered what could possibly be on InuYasha's mind when he stared off into space? I mean, it's not as if he's really a _thinker_—I'd say he's more of a doer. So what could he be thinking about so intensely?

My questions were answered when one day I found a way to read his mind, though I have no idea how I did it.

"InuYasha, think fast!" I cried ironically, throwing one of Kagome's "books" from her backpack at his head. Everyone was surprised when it hit him and didn't make him so much as blink, his eyes still locked ahead.

Kagome turned around to look back at him, then saw the deep-in-thought expression on his face. She rushed to his side, asking, "InuYasha, are you all right?" She ignored his blinking, showing that he truly _hadn't_ noticed, and glared at me. "Shippo, what did you hit him for? That was unbelievably rude!"

Much to my chagrin, she'd started taking Dog-Breath's side a lot more now that Kikyo had passed into the next world. She had everyone tiptoeing around him, carefully listening to every word that we used. She didn't want to bring back the heartbroken expression, we knew, that must have torn her own heart in two.

"I was just seeing if his head is as empty as it seems," I snickered, hiding my concern over InuYasha's condition myself. He still hadn't yelled at me or threatened to hit me.

Kagome scolded me for a moment, though I only really paid attention to InuYasha's silence and where his gaze was stuck.

Kagome. Who would have guessed?

As we resumed our travels, I scowled darkly at the hanyou's back. If _he_ would pull his head out of the clouds, _I_ wouldn't have gotten yelled at. He was the reason for my plight. I couldn't help the random thought that blew through my mind: _What are you concentrating so hard on?_

Suddenly, his voice was fresh and loud in my mind, though he hadn't spoken a word aloud.

"…_just wanna bend her over the nearest rock when she walks like that."_

I hope I never have to listen to another person's thoughts ever again.


	2. Girl All the Bad Guys Want

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup.

**Title:** Girl All the Bad Guys Want  
**Summary: **Kagome just seems to always be chased around by the bad guys.  
**Rating:** T  
**Main Character/Pairing:** Kagome, InuYasha/Kagome & Kouga/Kagome & Miroku/Kagome & Sesshomaru/Kagome & Naraku/Kagome  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Parody  
**Warnings:** Alternate pairings, innuendos, perverse humor, cussing.  
**Inspiration:** "Girl All the Bad Guys Want" – Bowling for Soup

--------------

She always seems to be with those "bad" boys. Constantly. I think the only one in the series that chases after her or could possibly be paired with her that _isn't_ "bad" is Houjo! He plays the thoughtful guy in one of those sappy movie that's always bringing gifts—

"I just want her to get better. Maybe then we could have a real date."

"That ain't gonna happen, ningen!"

--and never gets the girl.

We come next to the "bad" boy that turns good just to be with her. You all know the ookami; he's sweet and protects her, constantly telling her how much he loves her. Not to mention all that hunky male goodness.

"Hear that? _I'm _hunky; even Niix agrees."

"But _my_ wench doesn't!"

Then there's Miroku, the guy that loses interest in her quickly but, during his period of attraction to her, was perverted and grabbed her.

"My hand is cursed! It has a mind of its own!"

"Well, tell it to keep offa _my_ wench!"

Next in line is that really super bad guy, the enemy of everyone she knows, Naraku. Of course, they don't _technically_ have a thing, but she's the reincarnation of the woman he wanted _sooo_ badly, so it's kind of to be expected, I suppose.

"If I wanted Kikyo's _copy_, I would have had her by now."

"Not with me around, you wouldn't."

Finally, we come to the relationship that has absolutely _no_ evidence of anything actually between them but an almost professional distance. Sesshomaru has made it evident time and time again that the only human he particularly cares for at all is Rin and somehow I doubt he finds a sudden attraction to another.

"This Sesshomaru admires the miko, but why would I want to deal with a woman so high maintenance?"

"You just ain't man enough to take her on."

But in this long line of suitors, there's one that stands out. Hell, he's been outta the damn line since chapter one. He actually stands more _in front_ of the heroine, protecting her, though he's rather rough around the edges. He might never express his feelings aloud, but everyone knows it. Duh. InuYasha, for your information, we all know what you think about when you look at her!

"Uh, I can explain that. Ya see, she's just got this great ass, so I can't help thinking—"

I meant loving her, nimrod!

"Oh, yeah right. That."

Anyways, in the end, he's the one that gets her, so it doesn't matter if you don't like the other pairings because _that's just how it is._ InuYasha x Kagome forever.


End file.
